Ben 10: Ultimate Ladies
by Rexfan1333
Summary: (Inspired by Judge Royce's Ben 10: Ultimate Romance) A series of one-shots that star Ben Tennyson and women from various movies, TV shows, comics, video games, anime, books, and cartoons, re-update. Reviews, suggestions, and ideas are welcome! (Chapter thirteen: Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp, from Marvel)
1. Harley Quinn (DC Comics)

**A/N: Just thought I could do a one shot story of Ben and Heroines and villainess of all kinds of media.**

**Here we go.**

**Characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Comics)**

"Now, where am I?" Ben asked himself looking over a map of the city.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, welder of the Omnitrix and protector of the universe was looking over his map of the streets of Gotham City; he was now looking for billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, he and his grandfather were friends and he offered to let Ben stay for a month for his college studies. Ben was having trouble finding his way around the city.

"Man, this city is huge! I wonder if there's a Mr. Smoothies around here?" Ben yelled in frustration, then he saw a person warring a long trench coat and hat. Ben ran over to the person.

"Hey, excuse me!" Ben yelled as he came closer to shade person." Could you help me out?"

"What is it?" The person asked.

"I'm new here and I'm kind of lost," Ben asked embarrassed, "Do you know where Wayne Manor is?"

"Sure," The person said and pointed to the direction. "You just past it!"

"Wow, Thanks al-"Ben was now on the floor from being knocked out cold, Ben looked up to see the person he asked giggle hysterically and looked what that person had hit him with.

"A mallet? seriously?" Ben thought still trying to keep consciousness.

Suddenly everything went black.

(Unknown)

* * *

Ben was still out cold from the being hit on the head, suddenly he started to open his eyes slowly; everything was fuzzy, but he started to regain his vision and saw something that shocked him to the core. He look to see that he was in a warehouse, the place was covered with clowns and was giving a creepy vibe to the young hero.

_'This is the reason I hate clowns!_' Ben thought with a shudder, but then he heard foot steps coming closer to where he was, he saw who they where coming from.

It was a woman who looked about in her early 20s and was warring what looked like a jester outfit with a red/black color scheme that seemed to show off all her curves very well.

"I see ya finally a wake!" The woman said with a Brooklyn accent.

"What the heck!" Ben said as he noticed he was tide to a chair,"Who are you?"

"None of ya Bees wax, bub!" She yelled, "Mistah J knows that ya' know about bat-brain!"

But than Ben finally remembered who she was, Her name is Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn, she was once a therapist, but was seduced by some guy named Joker and turned criminal; Ben looked at her and tried to play dumb.

"Huh?" Ben asked acting confused by what she was talking about, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"HARLEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG DAMN IT?" A voice yelled over the intercom, Harley looked up nervous, but also lovingly.

"Just a minute, Mistah J!" Harley said lovingly, Ben looked her confused and at the intercom.

"HURRY THE HELL UP!" Said the voice of the so-called, "Mistah J" who's probably the Joker, it was now gone.

"He sounds like a jerk!" Ben said not liking how that man was talking to her; Harley looked at Ben angrily.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my puddin' like that!" She said with fury, Ben admitted that she was cute when she was mad, but tried not show it.

"Why do you put up with that crap?" Ben asked upset by that man treating her like garbage. Harley looked down with a sadden expression on her face. "But I love him, he's my puddin'…"

"That doesn't sound like love to me…" Ben said with a scowl, "He's only using you and he could kill you if he had the chance."

Then suddenly she pulled a gun up to his face "SHUT UP!"

Ben closed his eyes thinking the worst was coming, but nothing happened; Ben opened his eyes to see the young woman crying uncontrollably.

'_Aw man…_' Ben thought sad by the poor woman's crying.

"It's true…" Harley said finally facing reality, Ben was surprised by this.

"It is?" Ben asked confused by what she just said, "I-I mean…Yeah it is!"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ben, Ben Tennyson! Huh!" Ben introduced himself, but was surprised to receive a kiss by the strange woman, as her lips came away from the now blushing Ben, she grinned.

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet yah! Mistah T!" She introduced playfully, She then disappeared in a cloud of knock out gas. Ben finally slipped out of the ropes that were tied around him and reached and activated the Omnitrix; in a flash of green light he transformed into a moth-man like being.

"Big Chill!" With that he phased through the walls of the warehouse.

(Wayne mansion)

* * *

Ben was now resting on a bed; he then finally woke up to see he was in a fancy room. Then an elderly man walked in. his name was Alfred Pennyworth.

"I see you're a wake, Master Benjamin." Alfred said as he had a blow of soup.

"W-What happened?" Ben asked rubbing his head.

"Master Bruce found you near a restaurant; you were unconscious when he found you." Alfred explained.

"I best be on my way, good night Master Benjamin." Alfred said as he left Ben's room.

"Good night…" Ben said, but then be found a piece of paper on his green jacket that on the side of his bed.

"What is this?" Ben said as he opened the piece of paper; Ben blushed when he read it.

"Call me XXX-XXXX

Love HQ"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I'm up for suggestions if you have any!**


	2. Batgirl (DC Comics)

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2, make sure you review! Batgirl was always a favorite of mine, so I included her in the f****anfic. these fics take place in separate universe.**

**Please tell me what you think when you finish reading this chapter.**

**Characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Comics)**

"Everything seems to be fine here." Barbara said watching for any suspicious characters lurking in the streets of the and Barbara were patrolling the Streets of Gotham City, looking out for anything out of the ordinary; Batman and Robin were busy with other problems and asked the pair to head to downtown Gotham to keep things in check for any crimes that could happen, the two were on the top of a building looking over the Gothic streets of Gotham City.

Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, was scooting out the area while Ben was just messing with the Omnitrix, like always; Barbara noticed this.

"Ben?" She yelled over at the teenage hero of the universe.

He didn't answer.

"Ben?" She asked again, but getting more annoyed by the young hero.

Still nothing from the teenage hero.

"BEN?" She yelled at over at him, Ben looked up at her with a confused face.

"Did you say something?" Ben asked looking at her.

"Ugh…" Barbara groaned trying not to go crazy, "You need to pay attention; trouble can happen in any minute!"

"Sorry, just trying to pick which alien to use." Ben said looking over his forms.

"Hurry up and pick one," She said getting back to patrolling the city, "We need to be ready for anything."

"Barbara, you need to relax," Ben said with a clam attitude, "Don't push yourself to hard."

Barbara looked over at Ben and sighed, "I guess you're right, it's just…"

"Your dad?" Ben asked feeling for the young woman, Commissioner James Gordon was hurt during a case he was investigating and is now recuperating in the Hospital as they knew it; Ben felt bad for her and wished he could do something to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have…" She spoke while tightening her arms around her legs while she was sitting down.

"You could have gotten hurt too," Ben said trying to comfort the young woman, "don't go blaming yourself."

"Thanks, Ben," Barbara said with a smile, "That means a lot coming from you."

"No problem." Ben said with a smile, Ben looked at her in amazement; Barbara was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, her icy blue eyes that shined moon light every single night, her rosy red lips, and her alluringly long flowing red hair, if only he could stare at her all day if he had to.

"Is there something wrong, Ben?" She asked the teenage superhero a little concerned by his sudden behavior; Ben looked at her with a blushing face.

"Uhh…I-It's nothing!" Ben said trying look way so she couldn't see how embarrassed he looked; Barbara smiled at this.

"Barbara?" Ben asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" She answered as she looked over at Ben.

"Do you like anyone?" Ben asked looking a little embarrassed, Barbara blushed then she smiled.

"Yeah, I do actually." She said in thought; Ben heart felt like it was going to break.

_'Oh no…'_ Ben thought disappointed by her answer, he couldn't believe what he heard; she liked another man.

"W-Why do you like him?" Ben asked trying to keep his cool, he felt like crying like a baby.

"Well," Barbara started to think of what to say, "He can be a bit cocky at times, but is really sweet and always there when you need him."

_'Oh…'_ Ben thought saddened by her admiration of whoever that guy was.

"He loves to help people in need and is fun to hang around with." She said smiling, "He's also really cute."

"He seems like a nice guy…" Ben said smiling at her; Ben was sad, but was also happy to see her smile again.

"He is…" Barbara said smiling fondly.

"You should tell him how you feel." Ben said with a serious look on his face.

"You think I should?" Barbara said in wonder.

"Yeah, if you really like him you should show him your true feelings..." Ben said to young woman, but he was shocked to see what happened next, Barbara kissed him. Ben started to feel as if everything didn't matter but him and Barbara being together, as the finally came apart from each other, Ben looked at her in surprised by what just happened.

"You?" Ben asked shocked by the sudden kiss he had been given. "It was…"

"Yes," Barbara said giving him a second kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

It was of course a great night for the young hero, but Ben wondered one thing about this whole thing.

_'Did Bruce plan all of this?'_ The hero thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did well on her character, Comic book characters can be pretty hard to write, but I always wanted to see this pairing happen in the fan fiction world.**

**Well that is it for now, it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer; you'll see.**

**Also go check out Ghostdog 2.5's story Spongeshimmer if you get the chance.**

**Tell my which girl you want Ben to romance, maybe I'll write it.**

**Which female character do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**1# She-Hulk (Marvel Comics)**

**2# Supergirl (DC Comics)**

**3# Power Girl (DC Comics)**

**4# Ember (Danny Phantom)**

**5# Attea (Ben 10)**

**6# Looma (Ben 10)**

**7# Sakura (Naruto)**

**8# Ino (Naruto)**

**9# Orihime (Bleach)**

**10# Starfire (DC Comics)**

**Be sure to give me your answer in your review.**


	3. Orihime Inoue (Bleach)

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, Orihime won so here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter was inspired by bigby's story**

**Characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

Ben Tennyson was looking at the sky in thought, wondering how Gwen, Grandpa Max, Kevin, and Rook were doing back home, he missed them dearly and wanted to see them again, Ben was sent to Karakura Town by Professor Paradox to help Ichigo and his friends fight a being known a Souske Aizen who was making a team of non human known as Arrancar, which Ben had defeated in battle as Alien X and with the help of the other Soul Reapers of course. Even though he missed his family and friends, he also made new friends in this new world; they were pretty cool, but out of all the people he felt more comfortable with, it was a girl known as Orihime Inoue, he remembered saving her life in Hueco Mundo that day.

(_Flashback_)

* * *

_"W-Who are you?" Orihime asked a little frightened by the new stranger._

_"I'm a friend," The young man said with a reassuring smile, "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson, and I'm here to help."_

_"W-Why would you help someone as useless as me?" She asked saddened, "Why would anyone come for me."_

_Ben looked at her feeling sorry for her, "You're not useless, I heard a lot about you from Ichigo."_

_"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She said shocked hearing the shinigami's name, "You know him?"_

_"Of course, we all care about you!" Ben said with a smile, "You should be happy."_

_"B-But…" She tried to talk, but was interrupted by the young hero._

_"No buts!" Ben said crossing his arms around his chest, "You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, don't give up on yourself or your friends!"_

_Orihime looked down at her feet in shame; she knew he was right._

_"You're right…" Orihime said with a determined look on her face._

_"That's the spirit!" Ben said with a grin on his face._

_"Thank you, Tennyson-kun." Orihime said smiling at the young superhero._

_"No problem!" Ben said taking her hand "Let's go!"_

_Orihime nodded in agreement and they were gone._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Ben had to admit, she was really cute and quite attractive, but in sisterly kind of way, she loved to cook, but it was never really good (Ben liked her cooking to be honest). Ben also noticed that she seemed to grow fond of him as will.

"Tennyson-kun?" A voice asked behind Ben; Ben turned to see Orihime with a bento box.

"Oh, hey Orihime!" Ben greeted with a grin, she walked over to him and sat next to the wielder of the Omnitrix and said, "I brought you something to eat, hope you like it."

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Ben said rubbing his stomach and it started to growl, Orihime giggled at this.

(Few minutes later)

* * *

The two finished eating and were looking at the sun set.

"It's beautiful." Orihime said amazed.

"Yeah." Ben said, Orihime looked over at the teen, he was quite handsome and had a kind personality, and she couldn't quite place it.

'I wonder…' She thought staring at him, Ben looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked the busty red head, she blushed.

"N-Nothing!" She said nervously shaking her hands in front of her face, "I-I thought you looked upset, and…"

"And what?' Ben asked a little confused by what she was talking about.

"You look homesick…"

Ben looked down and said, "I guess that's how I'm feeling now, being in another universe can be kind of lonely without family around."

Orihime was sadden by hearing his words of his home, she knew he was from another universe because of that man Paradox, she really wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"But I like it here," Ben said with a grin, "It's a lot less crowded than in my world."

"I wish I could help…" Orihime said looking almost about to go into tears, Ben looked over at her; she looked into his emerald eyes with concern.

"You don't have to, I'm glad!" Ben said stretching his arms, "And besides, I love spending time with you."

Orihime blushed at his words and said, "R-Really?"

"Of course." Ben said as he kissed her forehead, "You're a really great person, Orihime."

Ben noticed that she was really red, specifically on her cheeks and asked as he checked her head to see if she was sick, "Are you alright?"

Orihime looked up at the young hero with a smile and said, "I-It's nothing just feeling a little light headed!"

"We better get back then." Ben said as he held his hand over to Orihime, "After you, my lady."

Orihime giggled at the young man and took his hand and said, "Why thank you, Tennyson-kun."

And with that they headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's about it for now, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm also going to do Ember from Danny Phantom and other females that you suggested will appear in the next chapters so don't worry.**

**Thanks for the suggestions.**

**Here's a sample of what's next!**

**(Sample)**

**"All night actually," Ben said in thought, "I had to take you to my apartment."**

**But then she suddenly held Ben by his shirt and said, "You hadn't done anything, did you?"**

**Ben blushed by the question, "NO! I WOULD NEV…" Ben was cut off by her when she pushed his back against the wall with full force, The jade giantess looked as if she wanted to kill the young hero.**

**"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She yelled as she was about to smash his face in.**

**"I'm not lying!" Ben said waving his hands in front of his face "Honest!"**

**The jade beauty finally calmed down and let the young hero go, she then rubbed her head again; and she then said, "Okay. Start talking…"**

**"Okay, here's the truth."**

**(Sample)**

**See you next time! And I hope you'll all have some good ideas for me.**


	4. She-Hulk (Marvel)

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Shulkie is defiantly a hard character write, but she is a fun character and I always wanted to see her and Benji together.**

**Characters**** belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jennifer Walters/ She-Hulk (Marvel Comics)**

She-Hulk aka Jennifer Walters, normally a shy and fragile young woman, but as She-Hulk can become very aggressive, strong, and very powerful being, but still retaining her selfless side; the female lawyer got up and looked around to see she was on a bed of an unknown apartment, the place looked nothing like her home at all; she then groaned and rubbed her head in pain.

"Damn, What the hell?" She-Hulk said sitting up from the bed and holding her head in excruciating pain.

"Finally you're awake!" A voice said as she looked to see what looked like a young jade eyed man with a black/green T-shirt with big white number 10 on the middle of his chest, shaggy dark brown hair, and wore baggy blue jeans; it was Ben, Ben Tennyson had come from another universe and started working with the Avengers and became a reliable teammate ever since; Ben walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked worriedly to the jade beauty.

"How long was I out?" She-Hulk asked while taking a sip of her coffee, "What hell happened and where am I?"

"All night actually," Ben said in thought, "I had to take you to my apartment."

But then she suddenly held Ben by his shirt and said, "You hadn't done anything, did you?"

Ben blushed by the question she asked, "N-NO! I WOULD NEV…" Ben was cut off by her when she pushed his back against the wall with full force, The jade giantess looked as if she wanted to kill the young hero.

"DON'T **LIE** TO ME!" She yelled as she was about to smash his face in.

"I'm not lying!" Ben said waving his hands in front of his face, "Honest!"

The jade beauty finally calmed down and let the young hero go, she then rubbed her head again; and she then said, "Okay. Start talking…"

"Okay, here's the truth." Ben began to tell her the truth.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I think you need to cut down on the beer just a little." Ben said a little concerned, She-Hulk was drinking like there was no tomorrow._

_"NO!" She-Hulk yelled as she guzzled down her 5th beer, "I'm not done yet!"_

_"Jen, you're drunk…" Ben said worriedly, Ben knew that she was having a tough time at work lately and wanted to help her as much as he could, but she was never a very open person when it came to her job._

_"I don't give a damn!" The jade woman yelled for everyone to hear, as she threw an empty can at Ben, he dogged it and almost broke a window._

_"Okay, that's it!" Ben yelled as he activated the Omintrix, suddenly a flash of green light appeared where the man once stood and showed a giant, red, four armed being with four green eyes standing where he stood._

_"I didn't want to resort to this, but you're making a scene!" Four Arms/Ben yelled to stop She-hulk from hurting anyone, but was punched and thrown out of the dinner and hit a near by car._

_"Okay…that hurt…a lot." Four Arms/Ben said as he rubbed his jaw in pain. As Four Arms/Ben got back up he looked to see She-Hulk walk up to the bruised up Tetramand._

_"She-Hulk, I don't want to hurt you!" Four Arms/Ben tried to speak to the jade giantess. Four Arms/Ben blocked all of her attacks, but then she tackled him to the ground._

_"Kiss me!" She-Hulk said while holding him down, Four Arms was shocked._

_"WHAT?" Four Arms/Ben yelled in complete and udder shock by what she just said._

_"I said **kiss** me!" She-Hulk said clearly to the Tetramand, Four Arms/Ben blushed but shook it off._

_"You're drunk!" Four Arms/Ben said trying to snap her out of it; he could smell the alcohol on her breath, "That's the alcohol talking!"_

_Then suddenly She-Hulk passed out on his chest, Four Arms/Ben was stunned and said, "Jen?"_

_'She must have passed out,' Four Arms/Ben thought as he picked her up bridal style, 'Better get her to my place.'_

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

"And that's what happened." Ben said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

She-Hulk was shocked by what she heard.

"Well...that explains the hangover..." She-Hulk said still rubbing her head in pain, "But all that sounded pretty strange..."

"I guess you still don't believe me..." Ben said with a frown, then he took off his shades and showed her the black eye.

"I did that?" She-Hulk said shocked by seeing the young man with a big Shiner he received by her that night.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really..." Ben said with a smile on his face, "You were drunk and you didn't mean to do it."

"Sorry about that," She-Hulk apologized to him with her head down in shame, "I hope I didn't do anything too...embarrassing."

"You don't have to apologize," Ben said trying to comfort her, "it's not your fault."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She-Hulk asked sounding a bit ashamed, Ben looked at her with a saddened look.

"Look, you don-" Ben was cut off when She-Hulk grabbed him by his shirt again, but it was different then before.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" The jade giantess yelled at the teen hero, "Take it or leave it!"

Ben looked at her with a confused look, was she...blushing?

Ben had to admit, she was really adorable when she was embarrassed, but overall she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Well?" She-Hulk yelled at the young man impatient.

"Lets see..." Ben began to think, then he had an idea.

"I got an idea!" Ben said smiling, She-Hulk looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Well, what is it?" She-Hulk asked.

"How about dinner?" Ben asked with a smile, "You and me, what do you say?"

She-Hulk blushed and said, "Sure..."

"AWESOME!" Ben said with a excited face, "Maybe it could be like a date or something."

"Don't push it..." She-Hulk said.

"Sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ember from Danny Phantom is next on my list.**

**If you have any more suggestions please let me know.**

**See you next time and don't forget to review.**


	5. Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Ember is finally here and here she is!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)**

"Who the heck do you think you're talking too, Dipstick?" Voice yelled out in rage as she flew over to the young hero Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10 by most people.

"Look, I'm trying to offend you, but you're causing a scene." Ben calmly told to rebellious ghost rock star, she was Ember McLain, a female ghost who had a rebellious attitude, but had become even more rebellious and can be very dangerous when provoked. She looked around Amity Park to see lots of damage, but she didn't seem to care.

"Who cares?" She said ignoring Ben and the people of Amity Park.

"I do," Ben said folding his arms over his chest, "Everyone could get hurt!"

Ben had met with Ember when he first arrived in Amity Park, he also started seeing ghost and communicating with them, Ben was not have any more of bad attitude.

"Should I call Danny?" Ben asked ghost rock star, Ember looked pretty nervous when he said this, "Because I think h-"

"Okay!" She yelled in defeat, "Sorry…"

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" Ben said with an angry look on his face, "You're doing your part."

"What?" Ember yelled in shock, "I'm a rock star, I don't clean!"

"Ember!" Ben yelled with a serious look on his face.

"Fine!" Ember yelled back.

(Later)

* * *

Ben had finally cleaned up the mess that Ember made.

"That takes care of that!" Ben said, he than walked up to Ember who looked upset.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked little concerned.

"That stupid jerk!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while tears ran down her face.

"It's okay?" Ben said comforting the ghost, "Just tell me what's bothering you?"

"Men are nothing but idiots…" Ember whispered in pain, Ben looked at her feeling that she had been through a lot.

"What's his name?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Skulker…" Ember said the name of the man who broke her heart, "I never want to see another man again!"

"But, not all men are bad, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, all of them are!" Ember said in disgust.

"What about me?" Ben asked the flaming haired rock star, she looked at him.

"You're a boy…" She said; Ben felt his confidence go down the drain, "You're no man…"

"I'm a man!" Ben said annoyed, "At least I'll treat you way batter than that jerk Skulker ever did!"

Ben blushed and covered his mouth in embracement; Ember looked at him in shock.

"You really mean that?" Ember asked a little shocked by the young hero and his sweet words.

"Of course," Ben said as looked at her, "You're a good person or ghost in your situation, I like you a lot."

"Thanks, Ben." Ember said with a smile, "I guess you're not as uncool as I thought."

"Wow, thanks for the complement…" Ben said rubbing the back of his head.

"Goofy, but still cool."

"Okay, let's stop…" Ben said getting a little annoyed.

"You're kind of a spazz too."

"EMBER!"

* * *

**A/N: I Know it might be a little short, but I was a bit busy lately**

**I do hope you have enjoyed this edition of Ben 10: An alien love story! **

**I know it isn't much, but it's pretty much all I have right now.**

**I might make a part 2 sooner or later.**

**If have any suggestions please let me know in your reviews or PM me.**


	6. Wonder Woman (DC Comics)

**A/N: The winner is….**

**WONDER WOMAN!**

**Here it is! I hope you'll like it!**

**Wonder Woman might be a bit hard to wright, but I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: The characters in this story belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Comics)**

Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe and wielder of the Omntirx was taking in the view of space in the Watchtower, Ben was always amazed by the fact he in a base that was floating in space and Earth; It was breath taking. Ben had been in space before a lot of times, but just looking at it still made him speechless.

Ben had lost everything in his old universe, but he gained more in this world. Ben still remembered the first day in this universe and in the Watchtower.

_(Flashback)_

* * *

_Ben was in his room in the Justice league HQ, Ben was still having a rough time dealing with the loss of his family in his world, Ben at first wanted nothing to do with the Justice League, but it was he knew would regret it for not helping them out. He looked at a photo of his family on his wallet._

_"Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Ester, and Everyone...I'm sorry…" Ben thought while tears were running down his cheeks, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to the people he cared for the most, he wanted to make Vilgax pay for what he had done to the people he cared about._

_Outside of Ben's room, Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman the Princess of Themyscira was hearing crying coming in his room, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him._

_"You should talk to him…" A voice said, she turned to see it was Batman AKA Bruce Wayne, "He needs it…"_

_Batman walked away and left the Amazonian warrior all by herself, she knew he was right, back in Ben's room. Ben was wiping the tears away when he heard a knock from the door._

_"W-Who is it?" Ben asked with a shaky voice._

_"It's me," Wonder Woman spoke outside of the door, "Can I come in?"_

_Ben was a little confused by the sudden visit, but he shrugged it off, "Sure, come in."_

_Wonder Woman walked into the young heroes room, she looked to see that his eyes were red from crying; this broke her heart seeing how broken he looked._

_"Is their anything you need?" Ben asked with a cracking voice._

_"I came to see if you're okay," Wonder Woman said sitting next to him, Ben looked over to her._

_"It's nothing really, it's just…" Ben spoke, but Wonder Woman finished. Diana looked at the young hero, she felt for him; someone so young shouldn't go through something like this. All she wanted was to help him._

_"You miss them…?" She asked looking at him with sadness in her eyes._

_"I tried to save them!" Ben yelled as he stood up, "If only I got there in time…"_

_"It's not you fault," Wonder Woman said with a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself; they would want that."_

_"I know…but…" Ben spoke._

_"You're a great warrior, Ben." She said with a smile, "Hera knows that."_

_Ben couldn't help but smile, she was right; he had to keep moving on and live life…for them._

_"If you need support, let me know." She said as she walked over to the door, but Ben ran over to her._

_"Yes?" The Amazonian princess asked_

_"I just wanted to say thank you for talking to me and helping me…" Ben said with a weak smile on his face, "I really appreciated."_

_Diana smiled and hugged the young man, "You're very welcome."_

_She started to walk away._

_"Diana?" Ben asked._

_"Yes, Be-"Diana was cut off by a sudden kiss from the young hero, Diana couldn't believe it; as the two finally broke apart, Diana looked shocked._

_'Oh crap!' Ben thought shocked by what he had done; Diana just looked at him in shock and disbelief._

_"I'm sorry, I-" But the Ben was lipped locked by the beautiful Amazonian princess, It was Ben's turn to be shocked._

_As the two finally broke apart; Ben said, "Wha-"_

_"You're also an amazing kisser, Ben Tennyson." Diana said with a flirtatious smile on her face, Ben blushed._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Ben smiled thinking about that day when He and Diana shared that kiss; it was definitely one of his most awkward moments he ever had. He loved Diana for her Independence, strength and beauty as a person, but he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe; even to risk his own life to protect her.

"Ben?" A voice asked from behind the hero, Ben looked over to see none other then the very beautiful Diana, "We have a meeting."

"Be right there!" Ben said as he ran over to Diana and kissed her on her beautiful scarlet lips. Diana looked at him in surprise.

"Ben, we have a mission." Diana said as she broke away from Ben.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it; you're just so beautiful." Ben said while rubbing the back of his neck; she couldn't help but smile at the young hero for saying those words; they then went inside the meeting room together.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, she was a little OOC for this, but hope I did okay.**

**Also I'm also might do some of the heroines from the poll, but not yet.**

**If you have any suggestion or questions please let me know!**

**PS**

**I just saw the new Captain America The Winter Solider movie today! It was awesome!**

**What did you think of it?**

* * *

**Also here are my answers to my reviews.**

**Guest:** I might use some of your ideas, thanks for the suggestions.

**New Universe Returns: **Checked out the story, I might put them in when I get the chance.

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope to get more from you soon!**

**That's it for now!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Tali (Mass Effect)

**A/N: The winner is…Tali!**

**Here it is and enjoy!**

**Characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tali (Mass Effect)**

Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe and protector of Earth was wondering around the Normandy, Ben had been sent here by none other then Professor Paradox; a time traveling scientist and ally. He was sent here to help a man known as the Illusive man who was head of Cerberus a human-survivalist paramilitary group.

Ben was a little iffy about the whole ordeal and about the Illusive man, but he knew in his gut he had to help; it was who he is. Ben looked to see Commander Shepard walking up to the wielder of the Omnitrix.

"Tennyson!" The Commander yelled over to the young hero.

"Yes, Commander?" Ben asked a little confused by what the Commander wanted.

"I need you to go check up on Tali," The Commander told, "She's been through a lot lately."

Ben looked at him and said "I'll make sure of that, Sir."

(Minutes later)

* * *

And with that he left the teen hero by himself, Ben latter was in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Can I come in?" Ben asked politely, the door opened up to show a very female-like being sitting on the bed; it was Tali.

"Shepard asked me to check up on you," Ben asked as he sat next to her, "Is everything alright?"

"I-It's just…I felt as if they wanted me to fall…" She said.

Ben looked at her knowing that she was charged with treason by the Admiralty Board; Ben and Shepard helped clear her name from the charges, but she still felt betrayed.

"If you want to talk about, I'm all ears." Ben said to the Quarian woman, but then suddenly she jumped on to him.

"WHOA!" Ben yelled shocked by the sudden hug.

"Thank you…" She said almost in the verge of tears, Ben was shocked by this sudden out burst of emotion she was showing.

"F-For what?" Ben asked confused.

"For everything you have done for me," Tali said looking embarrassed and got up off him, "I'm sorry; I've lost control of my emotions again."

"It's not your fault," Ben said comforting her with a smile on his face, "I'm here for you."

As the two broke apart, Ben couldn't help but wonder what she looked like under that visor, It was always in his mind; Ben wanted to see.

"I-Is it okay if I…" Ben spoke nervously.

"What?" She asked confused by what he was asking.

"Your Visor," Ben said about to touch it, "Can I see?"

"I-I can't…" She said, Ben blushed and took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot…" Ben said embarrassed, Tali smiled under her visor.

"Kehlaa, why are you so cute…?" Tali asked herself while giggling at the young hero; Ben blushed and started rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

R-Really…" Ben said, but felt a pair of soft lips upon his and looked see who it was, It was Tali; he was amazed by how beautiful she was.

Ben was almost speechless be the sight.

"Y-Your visor." Ben said shocked by seeing the Quarian girls beautiful face.

"Totally worth it." She said as she put her visor back on with a grinning inside of it.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, I just all I have right now, but I will try and make the other chapters as long as I can.**

**If you have any critiques or suggestions about a pairing that you want to see in the story, just put in the review box.**

**Also I might make a special chapter, but it will be in chapter 10. So be patient.**

**See ya!**


	8. Power Girl (DC Comics)

**Enjoy!**

**Here is a reupdate of the Power Girl chapter, If I made any mistakes; please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Karen Starr/ Power Girl (DC Comics)**

"Are you done yet?" Ben asked impatient waiting for the girl, she was in the bathroom for hours.

"Just a minute!" She said.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was now in waiting outside the bath room, he was waiting for Kara Zor-L or Karen Starr which she preferred to be called by, she was a kryptonian; Ben remembered finding her in what looked like a pod of some sort and she was….naked when he found her; Ben blushed by thinking about that; she then came out, she had on a towel over her wet body which also gave Ben a good glimpse of her large cleavage.

"You can have the bathroom now." The blond said as she walked out of the bathroom; Ben was still blushing.

_'Get your head out of the gutter, idiot!'_ Ben yelled in his head as he went into the bathroom. He then remembered the first day meeting her.

(Flashback)

* * *

_Ben was now with Kevin, Gwen, and Karen were now at the Mr. Smoothies, Ben was now talking to here about what happened when they found her._

_"Your home world was destroyed?" Kevin said shocked, Karen nodded._

_"That's awful…" Gwen said heart-broken by her story._

_"It's really hard to take in…" Karen said almost in the verge of tears "My family…my home. Gone…"_

_Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Ben, "Don't worry, you can stay with me!"_

_"R-Really?" Karen asked shocked, "You mean that?"_

_"Sure! I have a room that you could use!" Ben said with a smile, and then suddenly felt his whole body get tighter and tighter._

_"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Karen yelled happily almost crushing Ben in a powerful bear hug,_

_"A-Air!" Ben wheezed from lack of oxygen. Karen looked to see Ben's face turning purple and she let go._

_"I'M SO SORRY!" Karen cried; Ben had finally got the air into his body._

_"It's okay. No need to apologize." Ben said with a reassuring smile. Karen still felt guilty for almost crushing him though._

(End of flashback)

* * *

Ben smiled by thinking about that day; his parents were happy to let Karen stay and that made her happy.

"BEN!" Yelled Sandra; his mother.

"Coming mom!" Ben yelled as he put on his cloths and went down stares. Ben looked over to see Karen still in the towel.

"Could you lend Ms. Starr some of your clothes," Sandra asked with a smile, "If that's okay with you, honey?"

Ben shrugged and said "Sure!" Then he led Karen to his room, he was looking for some clothes that could fit her; he found a black large T-shirt.

"Here you go, you could where this." Ben said as he handed her the shirt.

"Thanks," Karen said happily "Umm…could you?"

"OH!" Ben said as he blushed, "You need privacy, I'll be outside if you need me!"

Ben then walked out of the room.

(Few minutes later)

* * *

Ben was waiting out side until Karen came out of his room; Ben was stunned by her beauty.

"You don't thank it looks trashy?" She asked for the hero's opinion.

"No, not at all…" Ben said trying to hide his blushing, Karen smiled at him.

"You better get some rest," Ben said "You had a rough day."

"Yeah," Karen said as she left to her room, "Good night, Ben!"

"Good night, Karen." Ben said as he left into his room for some shut eye.

(Next day)

* * *

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Karen where now out at Mr. Smoothies; Ben was eating chill fires and drinking a smoothie, but suddenly.

"Hey, Tennyson!" A dark haired boy said with a snicker.

"Cash…" Ben said annoyed by the bully, but then he noticed Karen.

"Hi there baby," Cash said approaching her, but then she got up and stood over him and held him by his shirt.

"Call me 'baby' again and I'll brake your neck, got it?" Karen said with a glare, Cash pissed his pants and everyone laughed; he then went running.

"HA! Nice!" Kevin said laughing his butt off.

"Best. Day. Ever!" Ben said with a smile and taking a sip of his smoothie, but then suddenly something was happening out side, the saw a very strange looking man; he was riding some kind of mutated rat of some sort.

"IT IS I, DOCTOR ANIMO!" The man yelled as he grinned, "AND I'LL TAKE OVER THIS PUNY CITY, AND THEN THE WORLD!"

"Who's that?" Karen said confused by the strange man.

"Doctor Animo, he's kind of a C class villain." Ben said as he finished his smoothie and got ready, "Let's go!"

(Outside)

* * *

The city was running in terror from the giant mutates, until someone far too familiar appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson!" Animo said with a frown, "And his annoying friends!"

Ben then activated the ultimatrix and transformed into XLR8.

"Take him down!" XLR8/Ben yelled as he and his team came right at him.

(Minutes later)

* * *

The battle was over with Animo defeated; Karen cracked her knuckles and said, "He wasn't so tough…"

Then suddenly a huge crowed of people came at the heroes, everyone looked to see the blond woman.

"Who are you?" One person asked Karen, "I've never seen you around her before."

"Uh…" Karen was a little confused.

"Power Girl…" Ben said as he walked up to the person.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You wanted her name, right?" Ben said with a grin, "Her name is Power Girl."

"I like it." Gwen said with a giggle.

"Cool." Kevin said with a smile, and the people began to cheer her new name which made Karen even happier.

(Later)

* * *

Kevin and Gwen had left the two alone, Ben looked over to Karen.

"Something wrong, Karen?" Ben asked concerned.

Karen looked over to Ben and said, "I just wanted to thank you, for everything."

"It's no problem, it's what I do." Ben said with smile.

"I wish I could give you something to express my gratitude." Karen said in a thinking pose.

"It's okay, you don't have to give me anything-" Ben said but was stopped by a pair of soft lips against his, it was Karen, their lips separated and the two looked at each other.

"W-What was that for?" Ben asked still blushing from the sudden kiss.

"For being so kind to me and being there…" Karen said smiling.

Ben looked up to see that it was getting dark and said, "We better get back, it's getting late."

And with that the head back to the house, a smile creeped up on Ben's face.

_'AWESOME!'_ Ben thought.

* * *

**That's all I got right now, but I hope did okay.**

**Next will be the Queen of Mars.**

**See you around!**


	9. Queen Tyr'ahnee (Duck Dodgers)

**I had this in my head for a long time; I just had to do it!**

**Here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! I wish I did though….**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Queen Tyr'ahnee (Duck Dodgers)**

"Ben is missing?" Max Tennyson said shocked by the news, Rook had told him the news that he went to his house, but found out he wasn't there.

"Yes, Magister Tennyson," Rook answered with a confused look, "His mother told me he wasn't home, I even called Miss Tennyson and Kevin, but they said he wasn't there."

"This is not good…" Max said as he folded his arms, he started to think about his grandson's whereabouts, he was certain that someone or something had kidnapped him; He was worried that he could be hurt somewhere.

"Try the Mr. Smoothly place!" Max suggested, "He might be there."

"I already have…" Rook said with a little disappointment in his voice. "But I could check again."

(Unknown location)

* * *

Ben Tennyson was out cold, but then suddenly he felt water hit his face and shot up from the cold water that was all over him; he was dumbfounded by the place he was in. He was inside a spaceship.

"What the heck! I was in Mr. Smoothy's! How did I get here?" Ben asked frantically; he then turned to see a short looking person who was warring what looked like a Roman gladiator helmet, a skirt, and basketball shoes, a huge basketball sized head with huge eyes, but the strangest part was that he had no mouth and was all pitch black.

"Come on!" The little person yelled, "Stop wasting time!"

"Huh?" Ben looked at him in confusion, "Who are you?"

"Follow me." The strange alien informed the teen hero; Ben examined the alien, he knew exactly what he was.

"Wait! You're a Martian, are you?" Ben asked a little confused by what the heck was going on, "Why am I here?"

"The Queen would like to see you…" The Martian said, Ben suddenly became nervous, he had never met the Queen before, but as the two finally came to the courtiers, they saw as a thrown room, but who was sitting on the thrown; Ben's mouth could have gone on to the floor.

She was a Martian who was all black just like the male Martian that he met earlier, but she was totally different, she had long snow white hair and dark lavender colored eyes with magenta colored eye lashes, her outfit was similar to a ancient Egyptian royal attire which consist of a gold bikini top (Which made Ben blush a bit), a crown that was gold and purple which had a emerald jewel in the center, gold bracelets, a gold necklace, purple shoes, and a long see though skirt with thigh slits on the sides that were held by a gold belt which also had a emerald jewel in the middle that acted like a belt buckle, but what really made her stand out was that she had no mouth and had a magenta colored mark across her face and on the bridge of her nose. Ben had to admit one thing; she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Presenting, the Ruler of Mars and Empress of the Martian Empire, Queen Tyr'ahnee!" The small male Martian said as he blew the Horne.

'_This could be interesting…_' Ben thought with a smirk.

"The great Ben Tennyson, I presume?" The Martian Queen said in a seductive manner, "I heard a lot about you and your exploits."

"You know, I try." Ben said in a cocky tone, but he became serious. "Why am I here anyway?"

"I have heard a lot about your acts of bravery and courageous acts," Tyr'ahnee said, "I'm quite impressed."

"So? I get that a lot." Ben said as he folded his arms across his chest, "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Commander?" The Queen spoke, The Roman looking Martian nodded his head and unfolded a paper, Ben was confused by what he was doing, he began to clear his throat.

"The Queen has apposed war on your planet…" The small read, Ben was shocked by hearing this.

"WHAT?" Ben yelled shocked and readied himself, "I won't let you!"

"Is that so?" The Queen said, "Then I won't"  
"Huh?" Ben asked confused by her choice.

"But…" She began, "You must do something for me."

"W-What is it?" Ben asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"Marry me and become King of Mars…" The female Martian spoke, "And I won't harm your planet."

Ben looked at her for a minute; he didn't know what to do. It was either let his home be destroyed or become the King of Mars.

'_Damn it! What should I do?_' Ben thought to himself in anger.

"Well?" The Martian Queen asked patiently to the wielder of the Omnitrix.

Ben took a deep breath and said, "I'll stop you! Even if it cost me my life!"

"What?" Everyone said in unison by the Earthling's sudden outburst.

"I won't marry you!" Ben yelled as he was about to activate the Omnitrix, "But I won't let you destroy my home either, not while I'm around!"

Tyr'ahnee was shocked by his words, he was willing to sacrifice his life to protect his planet, even go up against her of all people.

"You little…" The Commander yelled about to pull out his laser as well as all the robot solders known ans Centurions.

"Stand down, Commander X2." The Queen ordered the Roman warring pawn.

"B-But?" He was about to say something.

"STAND DOWN!" She yelled; this shocked the small Martian.

"Y-Yes, my Queen…" He said as he put his laser away, the centurions did the same.

'_The rumors were true about him,_' Queen Tyr'Ahnee thought while blushing a bit, '_He's truly the man I thought he was._'

"What's going on?" Ben asked looking around, "Did I miss something?"

"No, but I decided I will not destroy your planet." The Martian Queen said, "You may go back to your planet."

And with that, Ben was shown to the transporter, and was suddenly back home.

(Bellwood (Mr. Smoothy))

* * *

"BEN!" Rook yelled for his partner, he was still at the Mr. Smoothy, but there was no trace of the teenage hero; it had already been an hour, this worried the Revonnahgander.

"Yo!" A voice greeted, Rook turned to see Ben with a grin on his face.

"Ben!" Rook said as he ran over to his partner and best friend, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Ben said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Lets get something to eat; I could really go for some Chili Fries and a Chocolate and Carrot Smoothie right about now!"

(Back on the ship)

* * *

Queen Tyr'ahnee was still thinking about the young hero; he was defiantly the one.

"Lets go." The Queen of Mars ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The centurion said as it began to fly into the darkness of space.

'_No matter what, you will be my husband._' She thought with a slight blush on her cheeks, '_My beloved Ben Tennyson._'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, it was hard to come up with a story with her, but it was fun to write, I hope I did her justice! I might make a part 2 for this one, but I'm not sure.  
**

**This is an AU type of story, I wanted to make it like the ****Incurseans episode with a little bit of Duck Dodgers in the mix.**

**The next chapter will feature a Ben 10 character. I might also do more Ben 10 girls.  
**

**And if you have any critiques, ****suggestions or any ideas for stories, just let me know!**

**Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review!  
**

**I will update my other stories, so don't worry.**

**P.S: Have you seen the new Godzilla movie? I thought it was really good; what did you think of it?**

**See ya!**


	10. Charmcaster (Ben 10)

**Thinks for voting on the poll for which Ben 10 girl you wanted to see!**

**The winner is….Charmcaster!**

**Also I'm going to use her Omniverse look; I hope that's okay.**

**Let's get started!**

**This was inspired by the episode Charmed, I'm sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Charmcaster (Ben 10)**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ben yelled in shock and embarrassment, Ben was in the bathroom getting ready for the day of fighting crime, but suddenly Charmcaster was with him, Ben was shocked seeing her. He thought she was still in Lederdomain, but how did she escape?

"W-What heck are doing here?" Ben asked as he covered himself with his hands, the young ruler of Ledgerdomain just looked at her magic bag.

"What?" She said while talking to her bag, Ben was confused by this, "That's Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix."

"Who are you talking to?" Ben asked with concern; Ben never felt sympathy for his enemies, but something was not right here.

"Of course I know that! He's beaten me like a hundreds of times!" Charmcaster said to her magic bag with an irritated look on her face.

'_She's a few screws short of a workbench…_' Ben thought while staring at the woman, but then the Daughter of Spellbinder walked up the teenaged hero.

"W-What is it?" Ben asked blush from the close contact of the woman; Ben had never noticed how beautiful she really was, then she looked over at her magic bag.

"Yeah, he really is a cutie now." Charmcaster said to her spell bag while giggling, Ben blushed as red as tomato when he heard this.

'_S-She thinks I'm cute?_' Ben thought embarrassed by what she said about him, but Ben snapped out of his thoughts. '_What the…I should kick her out!_'

Ben activated the Omnitrix and with a green flash of light; Ben was now gone and was replaced by a green swamp being with fire like hair.

"Swanpfire!" He yelled with a nasally voice; Charmcaster wasn't the least bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Tell me why you're here!" Ben/Swampfire demanded with his fist on fire, "Or you're going to get burnt!"

Charmcaster looked at her bag with a smile, "I know right, it's so awesome!"

"W-What?" Ben/Swampfire said in shock, he then transformed back to Ben.

"Okay what's with you?" Ben asked with an annoyed look on his face, but then a he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. It was Charmcaster; Ben's eyes closed and he kissed her back.

'_W-Wow_...' Ben yelled in his head, it was so unexpected, that Ben finally broke away from the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Holy crap!" Ben yelled shocked.

"How was it?" Charmcaster asked with a grin.

"Uhh…" Ben was lost for words, Charmcaster giggled.

"You're really adorable when you're speechless…" Charmcaster said with a smile on her face.

"Look, Charmcaster…" Ben was about to say something, but was interrupted by Charmcaster.

"Call me Hope." Charmcaster said sweetly, Ben was surprised by this; was she opening up to him.

"Hope." Ben said quietly, Ben felt bad for her, she was bad and he was good; it just couldn't work, he walked up to the young woman. "You don't have to do this; you could help a lot of people you know!"

"See ya, Tennyson!" Charmcaster said as she vanished in a pink light of mana, Ben looked at the ground with, but was he heard the door open to show Rook with his Proto-Tool in hand.

"Ben!" Rook yelled worriedly, "Is everything alright? I heard scramming."

Ben turned to his partner with a grin on his face, "It was nothing; just fell and hit my head on the sink!"

Rook looked at him with a suspicious look on his face, "You just hit your head on a sink?"

"Yep!" Ben said with a sheepish look on his face.

"You really need to work on your balance…" Rook said with his hand on his face.

"Yeah…Hey!" Ben yelled.

(With Charmcaster)

* * *

She was back atwas Ledgerdomain, she started thinking about what Ben had said to her.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Hope." Ben said quietly, Ben felt bad for her, she was bad and he was good; it just couldn't work, he walked up to the young woman. "You don't have to do this; you could help a lot of people you know!"_

* * *

_Flashback ends_

She smiled to herself and said, "I'll keep it in mind…'

* * *

**Well that's all I got right now, I hope you enjoyed this one; I had lots of fun writing this one as Charmed I'm sure is one of my favorites. Don't forget to review; I need those to keep going.  
**

**The next chapter might be an anime girl, but I don't which to choice, if you have any suggestions, let me know which girl you want to see.**

**See ya!**


	11. Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z)

**Android 18 everyone! **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z)**

"Another day, another bad guy bites the dust!" The young hero known as Ben Tennyson exclaimed with a cocky grin on his face. Ben had just beaten Dr. Animo again for the 100th time; the scientist glared at the teen hero.

"Next time, Tennyson! Next time!" The crazed mad scientist yelled in anger at the wielder of the Omnitrix. Ben just smirked at the mad scientist words.

"Yeah, yeah; I heard you the first time!" Ben said with a smug look on his face, with that Dr. Animo had retreated back to his hide out. Ben grinned.

"Now time for a reward for saving the day!" Ben said as he started to walk over to Mr. Smoothy's, but something happened; the ground started shaking rapidly underneath the young hero.

"W-What's happening?" A civilian yelled in shock by the sudden shake.

"An earthquake?" Another answered. As then ground started to calm down, but Ben noticed something really odd.

"Was that…a meteor?" Ben said out loud while rubbing his chin in curiosity, Ben then touched the face plate of the Omnitrix which showed a holographic interface while doing so.

"Better go check it out!" Ben said as he started to scroll through the play list of alien forms to change into, as he found the form he wanted, it activated and the dial popped up, he slammed the dial and a huge light engulfed his whole body. As the light died down, Ben was no longer present and was replaced by none other than…

"Jet Ray!" The now flying red manta ray like creature exclaimed as he flew to the location of the meteor.

(The Forest)

* * *

As Ben/Jet Ray finally arrived to the location of the meteor, he transformed back to Ben and walked up to see what it was that caused the strange earthquake. What he saw shocked him to the core.

It wasn't a meteor, but a woman who looked about in her 20s; she had shoulder length blond hair, light peach skin, she wore a pair of red hoop ear rings on each ear, a blue denim vest (With a strange logo on the back of it as well), a blue skirt, dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt with white and black strips on each of her sleeves. She was inside a massive crater of some sort.

How on earth did this happen?

"She looks…human." Ben thought a bit shocked (which was quite rare for our young hero), but Ben knew that he had to take precautions and he touched the face of the Omnitrix, he activated the holographic Interface; scrolled through his play list of aliens, he found the right one for the job and slammed the dial, with a huge light over his body, Ben was no longer present and was now…

"Four Arms!" The human turned tetramand yelled as he went down to where the woman was to get a closer look at her. Ben had to be honest, she was quite beautiful, but Ben knew not to be fooled by appearances.

'_Who are you...What are you?_' Ben/Four Arms thought looking at the strange woman who was still out cold from the fall she took out of the sky.

Ben/Four Arms carried her bridle style with two of his arms and was about leave.

'_I better take her to Plumbers HQ,_' Ben/Four Arms thought as he jumped to his next location. '_Grandpa might know what to do._'

(Plumber HQ)

* * *

Ben had just arrived back a Head Quarters infirmary, but what they saw with him was a different story. Max Tennyson, grandfather of Ben and Gwen Tennyson walked up to the nineteen-year-old hero.

"Ben, who is that?" Max asked confused by who the strange woman was.

"I don't know, but she's not from here." Ben/Four Arms said as he laid the woman down on the bed and changed back to normal, Max examined the young woman.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Ben asked confused.

"I don't know, but something about this woman isn't right." Max said while looking at the woman, "Was she the cause of the earthquake downtown?"

"I'm not sure," Ben started with a finger on his chin in thought, "but she was kind of heavy when I carried her as Four Arms."

"Is that so?" Max said in thought; he began to walk out the door, but looked over at Ben, "Watch her and don't let her leave. We need her for questioning."

"Got it!" Ben said quietly.

(Few minutes later)

* * *

Ben was looking over the young woman, Ben was having a hard time keeping his eyes from closing, but they were getting heavier each time he tried to keep them open.

'_So tired…_' Ben thought yawning, '_Maybe a little cat nap wouldn't hurt._'

And with that he laid his head and fell asleep on the side of the bed; he was now in blissful slumber.

(Next Morning)

* * *

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing and the sun was shining, this caused the young woman's eyes to flutter open from the sun on her face. As she opened her eyes; she looked to see a boy with brown shaggy hair on the side of the bed she was on.

'_W-Where am I?_' The woman thought to herself confused by where and how she ended up in a bed with a boy sleeping next to her side. The boy started to move a little, a yawn could be heard from him as well, as the boy sat up stretching his arms, he looked into her sky blue eyes with his emerald-green ones.

"Hi!" The boy greeted with a sleepy grin on his face.

But he never would have expected this.

(Few minutes later)

* * *

The whole room was in shambles, from the walls being cracked into pieces and the windows broken, everyone that was outside of the Infirmary was out cold from the woman's strength. Ben rubbed his head from the sudden impact of the woman powerful punch.

"Ow…" Ben moaned from the intense pain he had received, Ben looked up to see a very angry woman flying over to him with her hands now turned into fist of rage.

"WHERE AM I?" The woman yelled ready to attack again, "WHERE'S 17 AND 16!"

"Huh?" Ben asked confused by what she was talking about, "I don't know anyone who goes by numbers for names except one." Ben said still remembering a man who went by Agent Six.

"Tell me!" She said with a murderous glare, Ben gulped; this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Look, I know that you're confused right now, but we don't know!" Ben tried to calm her down as best he could, "Violence won't solve anything here! I want to help you!"

The woman looked at the boy; she started to calm down a bit.

Ben sighed in relief.

'Holy crap, she's strong. She was able to take Four Arms out!' Ben thought a little shocked by this woman's incredible strength and skill in fighting. He then walked over to the clam down woman.

"You okay?" Ben asked the woman with a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"What does it look like." The woman said in a sarcastic tone in her voice, "Tell me what happened…"

"S-Sure."

(Minutes Later)

* * *

Ben had finally explained to the young woman about what happened at the forest. The woman just stared at him.

"Well, that's the story." Ben said while rubbing the back of his neck, but he noticed that the woman wasn't looking at him.

'_I can't believe I'm stuck here…_' The woman thought to herself, Ben noticed the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked.

The woman she didn't turn to look at him and said, "It's nothing…"

"I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben introduced himself with a grin; he held his hand over to her, "What's your name?"

She turned to look at him; she only had a blank face and said, "18…"

With that they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, 18." Ben said with a smile, "Welcome to Bellwood!"

This was going to be one interesting day for our young hero.

* * *

**Hope I did okay with this one, I've never written 18 before.**

**I know, not that much romance, but part 2 will show some development of the characters.**

**I might also do a harem chapter; tell me what you think about this idea.**

**If you find two references then you are awesome! **

**Like always give me reviews, suggestions, and I'm also including ideas now.**

**See ya!**


	12. Zatanna (DC Comics)

**Zatanna is finally here! Thought it be a nice treat for all my readers!**

**Just wanted thanks for sticking with me through all this.**

**This is for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Zatanna (DC Comics)**

"Dude, you really need a new hobby!" A voice joked.

Ben Tennyson was busy as always, fighting crime and taking names while doing so, it had been great to get back into fighting bad guys again, he had been taking care of chores the whole day and never got any action, and it had been a drag for the teen hero. Ben was giving Ssserpent a run for his money as Four Arms.

"What's with you?" Ben/Four Arms asked with two of his arms on his waist, "Are ever going to learn? You can't win!"

"Don't be so sssure of yourssself!" Ssserpent hissed at the human turned Tetramand; the snake man came at him, but was punched by Ben/Four Arms in the process.

"Too easy…" Ben/Four Arms said as he reverted back to human form, "Ready to give up?"

"Yesss…" The snake man hissed in pain, Ben smirked.

"That's what I thought." Ben said, but then his green smart phone ranged (Which played the Ben 10 theme song as his rang tone), he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Ben spoke.

"Hey, Ben!" The voice on the other line greeted.

"Zatanna!" Ben said with a smiled as he heard the voice on the other line; it was Zatanna, a good friend of Bens, he still remembered the day they first met when they were ten years old.

"It's nice to hear from you again, Ben." Zatanna said sweetly.

"Same here. How's everything?" Ben said with a smile as well; meanwhile, Ssserpent was being apprehended by the Plumbers as he turned away.

"Everything's fine!" Zatanna said gleefully to the teen transformer, "Same old, same old."

"Yeah; same here!" Ben said with a giggle.

Zatanna started. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" Ben said with a brow raised curious of what she wanted from him.

"Would you like to be my assistant?" Zatanna asked; Ben was confused by this.

"Really?" Ben asked a little taken back by what she wanted, "I'm not really into the whole 'magic' thing…"

"Aw, come on it'll be fun!" Zatanna pleaded, Ben sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay!" Ben said with his head hanging.

"Great! See you there!" Zatanna said happily before she hung up.

"How do I get myself into these messes…?" Ben said to himself.

(Gotham City)

* * *

Ben had just arrived on his ship to the place he was told to go, Zatanna told Ben where to go and meet up, and as he finally made it he had a huge surprise.

"BEN!" A voice yelled as she gave him a huge.

Ben eyes widened to see who it was.

"Z-Zatanna?" Ben said shocked by seeing his long time friend; she was beautiful, her flawless face, long flowing raven hair, full rosy lips, and sparkling blue eyes; she was warring a top hat, and a white low-cut shirt (Which showed off her rather large bust which made Ben blush) with a black jacket, fish-net stockings and high heels.

'_Holy crap, she's beautiful!_' Ben yelled in his head trying to hide his blushing face.

"Ben, are you alright?" Zatanna asked worriedly, "You look red."

"I-It's nothing." Ben assured his childhood friend, "I just that you look…great."

Zatanna smile at him and said. "Thank you, you're such a gentleman."

Ben smiled dumbly while rubbing the back of his head, Zatanna couldn't help but giggle at him, she always loved his goofy personality, but she had to admit that he grew quite handsome since they seen each other.

"We better get you ready!" Zatanna said with a grin.

"Right! Let's do this!" Ben yelled with a funny look on his face which made Zatanna giggle.

(In the dressing room)

* * *

Ben was now in a black tux with a green bow tie. Ben looked at Zatanna.

"Well, what do you think?" Ben asked, looking a little nervous, and then suddenly Zatanna looked to see a full house of people taking seats. The announcer began to speak though the speakers.

"That's our cue!" Zatanna said with a smirk.

With that the duo walked in to the stage.

(On stage)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the amazing Zatanna and the incredible Ben 10!" The announcer said in a deep booming voice. The audience cheered when they saw the duo appear on stage.

'_Incredible? More like awesome!_' Ben thought with a cocky grin on his face.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Zatanna said with a beautiful smile on her face (Which made Ben blush again), and with that Ben and Zatanna were classic magic tricks, such as being sawed in half by Zatanna, but she wasn't sawing, nothing was there as the saw sliced Ben in half. Crowd was stunned by this. She had done a lot of things that seemed kind of childish in a way, but still quite unique in a way. It kind of reminded Ben back when he was at Gwen's talent show when they where ten.

Ben didn't seem too impressed by this.

'_This seems kind of childish._' Ben thought with a sigh. She kept doing simple ticks through out the show, but she also had something in her sleeve.

"Thank you! You have been a wonderful audience," Zatanna said, "Now, for the grand finale!"

"Great." Ben whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to make Ben disappear!" Zatanna said, everyone looked at her. It was so quiet, you could hear a cricket chirping.

"What?" An audience member said a little disappointed.

"Are you serious?" Another said.

With that she brought a cover to warp Ben with.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked the beautiful magician.

"Just trust me," She said with a wink, "It'll be great."

And with that she covered the nineteen-year-old wielder of the Omnitrix up inside of the blanket.

"Now for the magic words!" Zatanna said as she waved her wand and said the words, and in a puff of magic smoke; Ben was gone.

"She did it!" another said.

"But where is Ben?" Another audience member asked looking all over the stage.

"HEY! UP HERE!" A voice yelled in the top of his lungs; everyone looked up to see the teen hanging for dear life on a chandelier. Everyone went wild at this.

"How the heck he get up there?"

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you!" Zatanna said as she took a bow while Ben waved.

"Mind getting me down?" Ben asked with a worried voice.

With that she chanted a spell and Ben appeared beside her; both bowed and the curtains came down.

(Outside)

* * *

Ben was still amazed by that trick. All he wanted was to know how she did it.

"What did you think?" Zatanna asked with a teasing tone which Ben was way to familiar with.

"Okay, okay…It was awesome." Ben admitted to the beautiful woman; this made Zatanna smile.

"Z-Zatanna?" Ben asked nervously.

"Ben?" She turned to the nineteen-year-old hero.

"Would you like to go…" Ben stuttered.

"Hmm?" Zatanna looked at him with a raised brow.

Ben's face was turning red.

"Would you like to go out…sometime?" Ben finally spitted out, he then received a kiss on the lips by the beautiful magician.

"I'd love to." She said with a sly smile.

This made Ben smile.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I had a lot of fun with this one!**

**I also used Judge Royce and a lot of other versions as a reference, so don't hurt me!**

**I know the ending was kind of sappy, but I didn't know what else to do with this.**

**I might and might not make a second one based off this, but who knows!**

**Just want to thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows!**

**I really appreciated.**

**And don't forget to leave me suggestions on what girl you want to see, I just might make it happen!**

**Also, my computer is not working right now at the moment; so new chapters might take some time to update.**

**Also, I still more votes because Mass Effect and Bleach are tied, so make sure to vote.**

**Btw: just saw Maleficent today, I thought it was amazing. What do you think of it?**

**See ya!**


	13. Wasp (Marvel)

**Hi everyone, Rexcrash here! Just want to thank you for voting on my poll! Here are the results.**

**Bleach Harem 10**

**Mass Effect Harem 9**

**Other Harem (Ex. Naruto) 8**

**The Bleach Harem is the winner! To the others who wanted the others; don't worry! I'll do them as well!**

**Here is Wasp from the Marvel series Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes!**

**Special thanks to Undertaker5 for giving me the idea and story!**

**Here she is!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp (Marvel)**

Janet Van Dyne also known as Wasp and one of the founding members of the Avenger was still in deep depression from the loss of fellow Avenger, Hank Pym AKA Ant Man who now went by the name Yellowjacket. Out of all the Avengers that were still in sadness and shock; Janet took the loss the hardest.

"Why, Hank…?" Janet asked herself with a sniffle.

Somethings were just too hard to cope with.

"Jan?" A voice asked with a worried tone, Janet looked to see a green eyed brunet young man, no older than nineteen-years-old, he wore a green and black T-shirt with a big white number 10 on the middle of it, a pair of brown pants with pockets on the knees, green/white sneakers, and a green and white watch on his left wrist; she recognized this young man and said.

"Ben?" Janet said trying her hardest not to show her tears to the boy.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked a little worried, but realized she was still thinking about…him. "Sorry, I didn't me-"

"It's okay." Janet said sweetly to the teenage hero. She still remembered the day they first met, he recently was found in a huge crater, at first they were still cautious about his capabilities (He was in a huge carter; they can't help but be a little cautious), but the still helped him anyway, Ben turned out to be a sweet young man and will to put his life on the line for others who needed to be helped; it was a noble trite of his, but seeing that he could become a huge amount of powerful alien heroes, they had to put him on the team.

But Janet didn't know much about him at all; she didn't really want to at first, but the boy was just too sweet to ignore; they had been friends ever since, but she started to feel other feelings she couldn't understand.

Why did she feel for someone so young?

This went through her mind like a bullet.

'_Why do I feel this way?_' She thought looking at the young man; she thought it wasn't right to have feelings for someone barely in his twenties yet, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry about Hank. I heard you two were pretty close…" Ben said with sympathetic smile, Janet smiled at his word.

"It's not your fault," Janet assured the shaggy haired brunet boy, "It's all in the past now…"

"Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on; I'm here for you!" Ben said patting the cute Avenger on the shoulder; Janet couldn't help but giggle at his goofy grin. Ben was confused by the sudden out burst of laughter.

"Did I do something funny?" Ben asked nervously chuckling and then she came up close to his face that made him blush a bit.

"I needed a good laugh." Janet said with a smile, but then the young brunet came closer to her face and his lips pressed against hers; she started to struggle, but fought against it and kissed back. As the two finally broke apart, they stared at each other awkwardly.

Ben decided to break the ice of the silence.

"Sorry…I-" Ben tried to apologized, but Janet interrupted.

"Why did you stop?" She asked with a playful grin on her face; the two then started to kiss again. Ben broke away this time.

"But what about-" Ben as about to ask, but he was interrupted again.

"Ever since I met you, I had these feelings couldn't quite figure out." Janet said looking into his emerald-green eyes, "You've always been there for me and you've have always made me smile when I was down. I care about you a lot, Ben…"

Ben looked her with shocked eyes, but then he kissed her on the check. Janet looked at him.

"I care a lot about you too, Jan." Ben said while blushing while looking up at the beautiful Avenger; Janet giggled at this.

She then smiled devilishly which made the teen hero gulp nervously.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Janet said as she continued to kiss the young wielder of the Omnitrix.

(Few minutes later)

* * *

Tony and Steve were walking by and saw a surprising site.

It was Ben and Jan?

Holding hands? What the heck?

"Is that…Jan?" Tony asked shocked by what he was seeing, "And…Ben? Holding hands?"

Steve looked at the pair with a raised brow.

This was really something.

"Looks like she's finally over it." Steve said with a smile.

'_Guess I'm not the only smooth talker after all…_' Tony thought with a surprised look on his face.

(With Ben and Jan)

* * *

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Ben asked confused by all the stares everyone was giving them, but Jan then kissed him on the cheek which made the young hero blush slightly.

"Lets go get something to eat." Janet said with a smile.

"Sure, I'm really craving some chili fries right about now." Ben said while rubbing his growling stomach which made Janet giggle again.

Maybe moving on wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**I hope I did well with this one! Sorry for the chapter being kind of short.**

**Also if you have any suggestions (In a review or a PM), let me know and I might make it happen.**

**And one more thing, which movie or T.V. show girl do you want to see in this story?**

**Now on with what I'm going to do with the harem chapters!  
**

**Here it is!**

**Right now I'm going to start the Bleach harem chapters very soon, also the chapters are going to be separate and have the title "Harem chap pt 1: (Name of character here)" if that's okay with you guys.**

**Also, my computer is disconnected right now, so updates might be a little slow right now.**

**See ya!**


	14. Announcement pt 3

**Hey, Rexcrash133 here. I'm going to set up a poll for which Bleach girl do you want to see first.**

**Here are the choices.**

**1) Rangiku**

**2) Yoruichi**

**3) Retsu**

**4) Isane**

**5) Kiyone**

**6) Harribel**

**7) Nelliel**

**8) Tatsuki**

**9) Suì-Fēng**

**10) Apacci**

**11) Sung-Sun**

**12) Mila-Rose**

**13) Nemu**

**14) Kukaku**

**15) Cirucci**

**16) Orihime**

**17) Rukia**

**Please vote for which girl you want to see.**

**See ya!**


End file.
